1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quinoline compound suited for use in a luminous layer of an electro-luminescence element, the electro-luminescence element and a fluorescent material by using said compound, and a preparation process of said compound.
The invention also relates to a zinc halogenide complex suited for use in a luminous layer of an electro-luminescence element or an ultraviolet absorption material, the electro-luminescence element and the ultraviolet absorption material by using said complex, and a preparation process of said complex.
The invention further relates to a zinc complex suited for use in a luminous layer of an electro-luminescence element or an ultraviolet absorption material, the electro-luminescence element and the ultraviolet absorption material by using said complex, and a preparation process of said complex.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In recent years, on fluorescent materials and luminescent materials have been carried out in order to use these materials for electro-luminescence (EL) elements.
A quinoline having the formula (7): ##STR1## has been known to have fluorescent property as described in Liebigs Ann. Chem., vol.315, p.303(1901) and Chem. Ber., vol.100, p. 2261-2273 (1967).
On the other hand, the EL elements have recently attained a great progress. Luminous layers and positive hole transport layers have been investigated and are approaching practical use [Tsutsui, Saito et. al., Japan Journal of Applied Physics, vol.27, No.2, L269 (1988); vol.27, No.4,L713(1988)].
Aromatic compounds which exhibit fluorescence in the ultraviolet to visible region have been known [I. B. Berlman, Handbook of Fluorescence Spectra of Aromatic Molecules, published from Academic Press].
Further, inorganic compounds such as titanium dioxide and zinc oxide, and organic compounds such as benzophenone, benzotriazole and other compounds having a triazine structure have been known as ultraviolet absorption materials as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Sho 64-20248.